


Little Puff

by Bastilincult



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Fucking Dies, Blood, Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastilincult/pseuds/Bastilincult
Summary: I couldn’t breathe, I slide onto my knees, and I think someone is screaming. It might be me; I think it’s me.Then his eyes open, and I throw up.Grey, so grey like wet marbles. Grey like a storm. Just grey.I bring a hand to my mouth to try and hid the sob that escapes my lips
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Little Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- There is a lot of mention of blood and injuries. Also Baz dies so like,,,,

**Simon**

  
  


I could barely even make out who the person was on the ground, he was covered in blood, and his hair was in his face, catching on the blood and tears. His face was swollen around his jaw like someone broke it. I think they did. The more I look at it, the more I can see how his jaw was bent sideways. It was like someone decided to kick him while he was down. 

My eyes trail down his body and stop at his neck.

_Fuck._

They had a silver cross around his neck; I can see the burn marks in his skin from where they were probably choking him. It made me sick to even think about the sounds of someone gasping for air while being choked. The indents in his neck didn’t even seem to be the worst of it.

His arm was close to his chest, and that’s when I saw it.

A knife. 

They stabbed him in the chest. They fucking _stabbed_ him and broke his _jaw_ , and they are just leaving him there on the ground. He is going to die if someone doesn’t help him. 

Why won't anyone help him

I couldn’t breathe, I slide onto my knees, and I think someone is screaming. It might be me; I think it’s me. 

Then his eyes open, and I throw up.

Grey, so grey like wet marbles. Grey like a storm. Just grey.

I bring a hand to my mouth to try and hid the sob that escapes my lips

Of course, it was Baz; I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him. There was just so much blood. His face was deformed that I didn’t even recognize my roommate. The person I would stare at in the dining hall, the person I would watch at football and be jealous of how ruthless he was on the pitch. 

I try and shuffle towards him, but a hand on my shoulder stops me, I can tell it’s the Mage because nobody would touch me when I’m so close to going off.

Fuck, I’m close to going off. I can feel my palms get sweaty, and the air around me seems to get hotter. I’m going to go off, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop. 

Then Baz slowly opens his mouth to say something, but instead, when he opens his mouth, I can see the source of all the blood. He is missing teeth, and I can see how the blood just seems to flow from the open wounds. They pulled his _fucking fangs_ ; he doesn't have his fangs anymore- they’re gone.

I feel my throat close up from the sight alone, and when he speaks, and it breaks me. He sounds so broken and scared. I’ve never heard him sound like this before in my life, and it makes me cry even more.

“ _Simon_..” he managed to get out before he turned his head towards the floor so he could cough up some blood. He seemed to be choking on how much blood kept forming in his mouth. I want to go over there and help him, to hold his hair back and push my magic into him so he could heal.

That’s when it truly hit me. 

Baz is going to die. He is only 18.

He will never get to finish school, and he will never see his siblings grow up. He will never have a family of his own. He will never get to play football with Dev and Neil again. He’ll never pretend he doesn't eat chips late at night.

He will never be able to finish the stupid book that he is always reading in the dorm; he will never get to joke around with Niall at tea time. He will never get to experience life.

He will never get to know that I don’t hate him.

I need to tell him; I need to save him. I need him.

“Baz-“ I start to say but get cut off by the absolute fear in Baz’s eyes when the mage takes a step towards him. I think that The Mage is going to kick him because I can see how he tenses up one of his legs. I can’t believe this is happening. I reach up and grab onto The Mage before he could move closer to Baz. “Sir, no, please,” I beg. I don’t know what I’m asking for, but I know I need to stop him.

Then Baz’s voice makes me look back to him; he is looking at me with an expression I can only describe as pure sadness. I don’t like that expression; I want to make him sneer at me and call me stupid. I want him to roll his eyes and struggle to hide his smile when Dev says something stupid. I want him to look excited when Niall tells him about this new club that opened.

I want him to be safe

“Tell...Tell Dev and Neil that I love them..”

I raise my eyebrow before I let out a gasp, no. No, I’m not letting this happen. I’m not letting Baz die like this.

“Baz-“

“Tell my father that I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Please Baz-“

“Tell Fiona that she can’t have my car, she has her own”

“Stop-“

“And Simon...Tell Simon that I love him.”

I gasp softly and loosen my grip on The Mage so I could crawl over to Baz, I need to hold him, or I will end up going off and killing everyone in here. They deserve it, but I don’t want to freak out when Baz needs me. 

“Baz, no,” I say in a shaky voice and move one of my hands to caress his face gently. “You aren’t going to die, so you can say this stuff when you are in the nurse's office. Okay? You are going to be just fine” I choke out and turn my head to look over at The Mage. 

“Go get someone to help! Why are you just standing there! He is going to die if he loses any more blood” I cry out before I turn my attention back to Baz when I feel a wet blood hand grab onto my own. 

It’s warm for once. I think it’s because of the blood that is continuously flowing from his wounds 

“Simon, it’s okay,” Baz said before a weak smile formed on his face. I can see that he is losing energy because the side of his lips is twitching, struggling to create a smile. It hurts to see him like this; I just want to go back to this morning where Baz was sleeping peacefully.

**Baz**

He looks handsome even though he is crying, I want to kiss him, but I don’t have the energy to move. I don’t have the energy to keep my eyes open.

I think Simon says something, but I can’t hear him. No, instead, I hear another voice- a woman. 

_“My little puff…”_

Then everything fades to black and I don’t feel in pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I wanted to hurt people from Twitter and SimonCult


End file.
